Measurement of biological parameters such as an electrocardiogram (ECG) is a well-known and important aspect of medical monitoring systems. Advances in the sensors, microelectronics and data storage and processing have made possible the miniaturization of medical monitoring equipment such as ECG, such that a subject may wear the sensors for an extended period outside of a hospital environment.
Rarely however, is a biological parameter monitored in isolation. Several parameters may be monitored intermittently or over time to provide information on a subject's physical condition or health.
Xijun et al 2005 (27th International Conference of the Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society Sep. 1-4, 2005) describe a lightweight, low power sensor that may be used as an electrocardiogram sensor.
Lo et al 2005 (3rd International Conference on Pervasive Computing, Munich, May 8-13, 2005. pp 77-80) describe a network of sensors to monitor various biological parameters.
Lo and Yang 2005 (The Perspective in Pervasive Computing IEE Savoy Place, 2005 pp 23-28) describe a node for a sensor network that may be used on a subject, to facilitate the use of wireless sensors.